This invention pertains to antifriction bearings and more particularly to a composite organic bearing structure which may be impregnated with a liquid lubricant.
Composite material bearings are well-known. The most common form of such composite material is the use of polytetrafluorethylene (sometimes referred to as "Teflon") with another resin where the "Teflon" provides lubrication and the other material imparts enhanced load carrying capability. Other composite structures are used to provide porosity in which to retain a lubricant. Most such combinations result in noninterconnected porosity that results in cost problems or limited lubricant retaining capability as only those connected voids opening to the surface may be utilized.
High temperature applications have typically required the use of sintered metal or graphite bearings. Metal bearings required finely finished bearing surfaces to avoid metal to metal contact while graphite is brittle and must be machined. Either option requires rather costly machining operations and metal has the further disability of oxidization both with respect to the metal bearing material and the catalyzing effect on the lubricating oil.